Change of Plans
by Tyrammafar
Summary: What if, at the beginning of Eragon, Brom was late? What if the Raz'ac had captured Eragon? This is the alternate version of Eragon, where Eragon is led to Uru'baen by the Raz'ac, and must choose sides before it's too late.
1. Cruelty of Fate

_He prowled across Carvahall, avoiding everyone until he heard a sibilant voice from around a house. Although his ears were keen, he had to strain to hear what was being said._

_"When did this happen?" The words were smooth, like oiled glass, and seemed to worm their way through the air. Underlying the speech was a strange hiss that made his scalp prickle._

_"About three months ago," someone else answered. Eragon identified him as Sloan._

Shade's blood, he's telling them..._He resolved to punch Sloan the next time they met. A third person spoke. The voice was deep and moist. It conjured up images of creeping decay, mold, and other things best left untouched. _

_"Are you sure? We would hate to think you had made a mistake. If that were so, it would be most... unpleasant." Eragon could imagine only too well what they might do. Would anyone but the Empire dare threaten people like that? Probably not, but whoever sent the egg might be powerful enough to use force with impunity._

_"Yeah, I'm sure. He had it then. I'm not lying. Plenty of people know about it. Go ask them." Sloan sounded shaken. He said something else that Eragon did not catch._

_"They have been... rather uncooperative." The words were derisive. There was a pause." Your information has been helpful. We will not forget you." Eragon believed him. Sloan muttered something, and then Eragon heard someone hurrying away. He peered around the corner to see what was happening. Two tall men stood in the street. Both were dressed in long black cloaks that were lifted by sheaths poking past their legs. On their shirts were insignias intricately wrought with silver thread. Hoods shaded their faces, and their hands were covered by gloves. Their backs were oddly humped, as though their clothes were stuffed with padding. Eragon shifted slightly to get a better view. One of the strangers stiffened and grunted peculiarly to his companion. They both swiveled around and sank into crouches. _

_Eragon's breath caught. Mortal fear clenched him. His eyes locked onto their hidden faces, and a stifling power fell over his mind, keeping him in place. He struggled against it and screamed to himself, _Move!_ His legs swayed, but to no avail. The strangers stalked toward him with a smooth, noiseless gait. He knew they could see his face now. They were almost to the corner, hands grasping at swords. _One grabbed him, pulling him around the corner and pinning him against the wall.

"Spying, are you?" He said, his smooth voice making Eragon twitch. "Come with us." The stranger pulled Eragon into a nearby stand of trees, clicking excitedly. He threw Eragon on the ground. The other stranger rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Come now, you aren't frightened are you?" He hissed, cocking his head to look at Eragon. Eragon threw his hands up as the creature approached. They began clicking excitedly, pulling him up with surprising gentleness. "It's you. The egg hatched for you." Eragon stared down at his gedwey ignasia. "Yes, we know what you are, rider." The other stranger hissed.

"Our master sent us to find the dragon egg, but instead we found its rider! He will be most pleased." Eragon backed away, but the strangers didn't stop him.

"What is he going to do to me?" Eragon asked, reaching for Saphira but finding her too far away.

"We don't know. It's best that ones as low as us don't ask questions." The taller one hissed. "Don't worry, he will not harm you, of that we are sure." His voice seemed filled with glee. "We are Ra'zac, the King's personal dragon hunters. You will come with us to Uru'baen."

"What if I don't want to go?" The Ra'zac hissed violently, one of them clutching his sword tighter.

"We will have to bring you forcefully. You _will _go to our master, no matter what you do. And as long as you travel with us, laws will not bind you. Take what you want on the way to the city; it matters not to our master. All he wants is you." Eragon had no choice in the matter. He nodded slowly and the strangers put away their swords.

"Eragon!" He recognized Brom's voice, turning to look back at the village. "Eragon?" The Ra'zac hissed, grabbing him and pulling him along through the woods towards his farm.

"Is your dragon large enough to carry you?" One of them asked. Eragon nodded.

"Not for very far, it tires her too quickly." The Ra'zac hissed.

"We will go on foot, then. As soon as we have horses, it will be easier travel." It looked back at its companion, clicking. "We don't like the idea of crossing the plains on foot. We made that mistake once, we won't do it again." The farm came into sight faster than Eragon had thought it would, and the Ra'zac led him to where his uncle was.

"What's this? Unhand him!" Garrow rushed at them, but was he was held back by the shorter one.

"Calm yourself." He hissed. "Eragon is to come with us to Uru'baen, by order of the King. If you wish to go, you may, but it will slow our journey." Garrow looked at Eragon in surprise.

"Why are they taking you? You're just a farmer's son!" Eragon looked at the ground.

"I was meaning to tell you for some time. Remember the stone I found in the Spine?" Garrow nodded, brow furrowed. "It wasn't a stone, it was a dragon egg, and it hatched for me." Garrow gasped, backing up and falling to the snow. He sputtered several times, but the Ra'zac got impatient and pulled him to his feet.

"Are you going or not?" Garrow looked at the stranger in rage, making the Ra'zac back up a few steps.

"I will not leave my home, no matter what Eragon has done." He looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I trust that you will not forget me, _rider?" _

"I won't, uncle. I'll come and visit you, whenever I have the chance." The Ra'zac hissed.

"Very well. Call your dragon. We must leave now." Eragon reached out with his mind, touching Saphira.

_Saphira, meet us in the clearing. _He said.

_Us? Who's with you? _She asked, taking off from wherever she was.

_They are called Ra'zac; they are going to take us to the king. _Saphira's mind seethed in rage.

_I know that name. I will come, but don't expect us to be friends. _She broke the connection herself.

"She's going to meet us in the woods." The Ra'zac nodded and followed Eragon clicking excitedly. They were obviously pleased with their feat of finding him, and rubbed their gloved hands together in what appeared to be joy. Saphira snarled at the sight of them, snapping her teeth inches from their faces. They didn't even twitch.

"We know you do not trust us, scale-flapper, but know that we will not harm you or your rider." Saphira growled but backed away. The Ra'zac turned to Eragon, drawing a sword from his cloak. "Take this, use it if we are attacked. The rebels will seek to capture you, and that is something you would not enjoy." Eragon could only imagine what torture he'd go through, and took the sword. It was very heavy, and he doubted he could use it, but he would try.

"Your dragon will fly above us as we travel, until we reach the plains. From there she may walk with us, for it doesn't matter if others see her. You are under the protection of the king, and no one will harm you."

Eragon followed the Ra'zac through the trees, wondering what the king had in store for him.


	2. Therinsford

Eragon followed the robed figures as closely as he could, but staying far enough away that he couldn't smell them. The walk was long, but he managed it, and now they were on the edge of Therinsford. The village was quite large, nearly a town, and it was a place where they could buy horses. The Ra'zac attracted strange looks, but no one mentioned anything. They stopped in front of a stable, handing Eragon a large bag of coins.

"Do as you wish while we're here, we will obtain supplies for the journey to Uru'baen." Eragon nodded. "Be careful, human. There are many people who would wish you harm." With that they entered the stable. Eragon frowned but turned towards the center of town. He found a child, sitting in front of a tavern.

"Could you tell me where Dempton's mill is?" He asked. The boy smiled and pointed towards the edge of town. Eragon ran in that direction, seeing the blades that turned the millstones. Outside the building sat Roran, talking to a man. The man left and Roran sighed. He turned and gave a wild yell when he saw him.

"E-Eragon?!" He cried. "What are you doing in Therinsford?" He hugged his cousin, laughing. "You missed me so much you had to come, eh?"

"Actually, Roran, I'm passing through." Roran gave him a strange look. "I'm on my way to Uru'baen, on the king's orders." His cousin gasped, stepping back.

"What? Why does he want you?"

"I don't know. I'm traveling with Saphira." He said, trying to be vague. Roran had often pulled tricks like this, and he wanted to get back at him. Roran frowned.

"Saphira? Who's that?" Eragon smiled.

"Only the most beautiful lady in all of Alagaesia!" He said, smiling at his trick. Roran looked at him smugly.

"You finally got yourself a girl, then?" He slapped Eragon on the back. "I knew you'd do it! Good looks and charm run in the family, how could a girl resist!" Eragon snickered. "What's so funny?" Roran asked, looking at him strangely.

"I didn't say she was my girl, Roran. But she is beautiful, and she is following me to the day I die."

"Same thing!"

"Not really." Eragon grinned from ear to ear. "You want to go meet her?" Roran laughed.

"Of course!" He said, following Eragon to the edge of town. "Why is she in the outskirts? Can't handle the city?"

"No, that's not it. I don't think the city could handle her." Eragon said, thoroughly enjoying his joke. This was his chance to get back at Roran for all the pranks he had pulled on him. A thick stand of trees was ahead. "I have to warn you, she is a little frightening. She might bite your head off."

"Don't worry, Eragon, I have a way with women."

"If you say so." They slipped through the trees.

Roran gasped at the sight of Saphira, falling back and giving a wild cry. Eragon tried pulling him to his feet, but his legs were rubber. "What is it?!" He cried. The blue dragon came close to him, sniffing.

"This is Saphira. She's my dragon." Eragon said. Roran looked at Eragon in astonishment, then back to Saphira, who was looking at him with one eye.

"You're a rider?" he muttered. He stepped back. "Will she bite?" Eragon smiled.

"No, Roran, she won't. Go ahead, she won't mind if you touch her." Saphira held her neck close to Roran so he could touch her. His fingers trembled and Saphira shuddered. "She says you're tickling her." Roran stepped back.

"She can talk?" Saphira looked at him.

_Of course I can talk. What did you think I was, a pet? _Roran gulped. _Eragon, you've had your joke, take him back to town before he wets himself. _Roran punched Eragon in the arm and she flinched, shaking her foreleg. _That hurt, you know._

"Sorry, Roran. You always get to play jokes on me, so I thought I'd get back at you."

"This isn't funny, Eragon!" He cried, punching him again. He gasped as he realized the situation. You're a _rider_! My cousin is a rider!" He exclaimed, shaking him by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you'd react, and when you left for the mill, I completely forgot." He said truthfully. Roran scowled at him.

"You know what Brom said; you're going to live longer than me. You're immortal, you know." He smiled. "Well, come visit me someday, mighty rider."

"I will, Roran. And Saphira, too." Roran smiled at her.

"You were right, Eragon. She _is _beautiful." Saphira shuffled her legs, looking pleased at the flattery. "See you, I have to get back to work, dragon rider or not. If I have any hope of marrying Katrina…" He left, glancing back at Saphira several times. Eragon was about to follow when the Ra'zac appeared, leading three horses. They rode two black ones, and Eragon was given the reins of a white one.

"The man we bought him from called him Snowfire, but you may call him whatever you wish." One hissed. Eragon jumped into the saddle, shifting uncomfortably.

"How long will it take us to get to Uru'baen?" He asked. One of the Ra'zac hissed, thinking.

"A week or two, depending on if anything else needs our attention." It said. Eragon's curiosity was aroused.

"What would require your attention?" Eragon leaned forward, eager to learn more about his escorts.

"Our master often sends us to investigate any strange happenings around the kingdom." The tall one said. "One of those things would be the disappearance of a dragon egg that was in his possession. The chance that the egg would hatch while in the most obscure place in Alagaesia is almost none, but yet it happened." The short one hissed in agreement.

"You are very fortunate to be able to serve our master. He treats all his rider allies as equals in all but name." They clicked and turned their steeds about, heading towards the road. Saphira took off, roaring to the town below. The Ra'zac clicked in satisfaction at the people's screams and shouts, carrying over the trees.

They reached the road, heading out from the town and traveling south towards Yazuac.


	3. Through Yazuac

Eragon had begun to like the Ra'zac; as much as a human can like two monsters from a nightmare. They were quite polite to him, and respected Saphira as an individual and not a dragon. Once, when Eragon had fallen off his horse, the Ra'zac had leapt off of his, ran back, and caught him before his feet had left the stirrups.

The plains were uniformly flat, and he didn't know how they managed to keep on course. The trail was nearly non-existent, but the Ra'zac knew exactly where they were going. Saphira walked beside them, constantly glancing at the creatures. She said that she didn't trust them, but she would follow them as long as Eragon did.

"There, on the horizon." The tall one said, pointing. There was a dark smudge on the horizon, and wisps of smoke drifted up from it. "That is the village of Yazuac. There we can get some more supplies. The Ninor River is fine for water, but we won't see any other water sources for a long while." The short one hissed.

"We once made a mistake when navigating these plains, and we nearly perished of thirst. If not for our master's constant searching for us…" He drifted off into clicking.

The smudge drew closer, until Eragon could make out the shapes of buildings. There were the loud cries of people, dogs barking at others, and children running about. The townsfolk stood, gasping and pointing at Saphira. Many of the children ran inside their homes, screaming in terror, and some were dragged away their mothers. The short Ra'zac clicked to Saphira.

"They are not used to seeing dragons, and they fear the unknown. Once our master sends you out to the towns, they will treat you as a god. All dragons are, as they always have been." Saphira nodded, watching as a boy approached her. His mother wailed from behind him, but was not willing to go any closer to snatch her son away. The boy looked up at Saphira, smiling. The Ra'zac were busy speaking to a man at a market stall, and Saphira had nothing else to do.

"Hello!" The boy said, waving his hand. "What's your name?" Saphira grinned and lowered her head to look at the boy with one eye.

_My name is Saphira. _She said, her teeth gleaming. The boy wasn't afraid of her teeth, and only laughed and showed his.

"I'm Thomas!" He cried. His mother was watching silently. "Why are you here?"

_My rider has been called to the capital, and I must go with him. _Saphira snorted. _Shouldn't you go back to your mother? _The boy frowned.

"Momma will just make me go to my room for talking to strangers again." He grinned at Saphira, rocking on his heels. "Are you a stranger?" Saphira gave a coughing growl, a dragon laugh.

_You know my name, so am I a stranger? _

"No." He said happily. His mother called to him again. "I have to go, or momma will whip me good." He ran off, his mother grabbing him and running off. Eragon saw the woman grab a few bags, leaving the town and heading south at a tremendous pace. The Ra'zac returned, slinging bags of food onto their steeds.

"Is there anything you need while we're here?" The tall one asked. Eragon thought for a moment, seeing a tavern nearby.

"I think I might need a drink." He said, realizing that he could do anything he wanted while away from Carvahall. The Ra'zac clicked together, finally leading him to the tavern.

The room was well lit and very clean. People sat about talking excitedly, laughing at jokes their companions told, and generally enjoying themselves. The barman was a plump man with laugh lines on his face, despite his young age. The double doors were just wide enough to let Saphira slip in. The tavern noise died down, all eyes on the blue dragon. The Ra'zac walked up to the spotless counter, clicking to each other. Eragon sat down, the barman completely unsurprised by Saphira. Or perhaps he was blind.

"What would you like young sir?" He asked, picking up a glass.

"Some of your best." Eragon said, smiling. The barman ducked down, bringing up a glass-full of some kind of beer Eragon had never seen before. The light-yellow liquid fizzed at the top.

"It's our own special recipe." The barman said. "And what will you have?" It took a moment for Saphira to realize he was talking to her. She blinked several times, looking at the barman in confusion. "Well? Do you want something to drink, or not?"

_I don't know. I've never had anything but water from a stream! _Saphira exclaimed. The barman frowned, reaching down and pouring a bottle of something into a glass.

"Well, here. Your first real drink, miss. Don't worry, it isn't fermented." Eragon took a drink, the fizzing drink ice cold in his mouth. It was not the best thing he had ever had, but it was very close. Saphira took the glass in her claws, widening one eye as if raising an eyebrow. She downed the whole glass in one gulp, shaking her head.

_Whatever it is, I like it. _She said, licking the inside of the glass. The barman smiled.

"It's a drink we had imported from a man in Teirm, calls it the 'root of beer'. Good stuff, keeps you awake." He glanced at Eragon. "No need to pay, rider. I'm glad to serve your kind, ever since the rider Morzan saved my father's life."

Eragon was stunned at the thought of Morzan saving a man's life. He had thought that the man was evil, but many things about the king were exaggerations, so perhaps it was as well. Eragon said goodbye to the man, following the Ra'zac out of the tavern. They had been in for far too long, and by the time they reached the outskirts of the village, they had to stop.

The Ra'zac lit a fire with a small bag of a black powder. The stuff burned so well it was explosive, and Eragon had to leap away from the logs before his trousers caught fire. The Ra'zac clicked at him, tossing him a bag of the powder.

"Let's try something, shall we?" It hissed. "When we want to frighten the enemy away, we light and thrown them. Throw some rocks about the same size and weight, and when you get good at it, try with those. They have saved our lives many times."

Eragon tossed the small black bag in his hand, feeling its weight. Searching the ground, he found a round rock that matched the bag, and with a grunt he threw it at a tree. He missed completely, and found another rock to try again. This time he hit the tree, though at the base of the trunk. He kept trying, slowly getting better at aiming the rocks. A few times he managed to hit right where he was aiming.

With some apprehension he took a stick from the fire and lit the end of the bag, throwing it with deadly accuracy at the tree. There was a flash of light and a loud bang as the tree exploded into tiny bits. The Ra'zac clicked excitedly at the sound.

"Excellent!" One said, handing him a few more. "Keep them on hand, Eragon. You never know when you might need them. We use them when we need to destroy entire buildings." Eragon pocketed the bags of powder. "The next village on the way is called Daret. There have been reports of bandits in that area, so you need to learn to use that sword. If we run into any…unfriendly visitors, we may not be able to protect you." The other Ra'zac hissed.

"We must be as far away from Yazuac as possible tomorrow, and hopefully we will escape the notice of Lord Durza's forces."

"Lord Durza?" Eragon asked. The name sounded evil to him.

"One of the other servants of our master. He is leading an army to the south in an effort to quell an uprising with sheer force." They hissed. "He will not hesitate to see that we have an 'accident' just so he may have the pleasure of seeing our race wiped out. Foul creature, he is."

Eragon shrugged, lying down on his blanket. Saphira wrapped around him, extending a wing over him.

_What's wrong, Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_Why are we doing this? Why in Alagaesia are we going to join the king? _She asked him angrily. Eragon was about to answer, but stopped and thought. Why was he?

_If we don't, the Ra'zac will force us. I don't think we can fight them if they do. _Saphira snorted.

_The king is supposed to be an evil madman! Why would we serve him, when he would just put us in needless danger? _She shifted slightly. _Why don't we just slip away in the night, make it look like we were dragged away by wild beasts. We could go anywhere, do anything._

_Garrow and Roran would be worried, and if we went to see them, they would just end up telling people we are alive. I think we should wait until we meet the king, and then decide? _Eragon suggested. _What if he isn't a madman? What if the stories about him aren't true? _Saphira shifted uncomfortably before answering.

_Then we would have made a terrible mistake…_She sighed. _Very well, Eragon, I trust your judgment on this, but we will flee when I say if the stories are true._

_Agreed._

With that they fell asleep, watched over by the Ra'zac.


	4. Preparations

Thomas followed his mother along the road, wondering where they were going. They had fled the town with no warning, and now they were following a caravan of traders.

"Momma, where are we going?" He asked, tugging his mother's skirt.

"To Uru'baen, to see father." She said, smiling. Thomas smiled and hopped.

"That's where Saphira is going!" His mother looked down at him in confusion.

"Saphira? Who in Alagaesia is that? It sounds so outlandish…" Thomas smiled very widely.

"She's my friend. The king wants her to go to the capital. Can I go see her when we get there?" He thought of seeing the bright-blue dragon, wondering if she would remember her. His mother frowned and thought for a moment.

"If she's near where we're staying, then yes, you can go see her."

"Yay!" Thomas yelled, his mother not realizing that her son's best friend was a dragon.

Eragon

Eragon watched as the Ra'zac bargained with the man at the edge of town for passage. The buildings around them were covered with archers, watching them silently. Eragon stood impatiently, leaning on Saphira. Even though he was a rider, they still wouldn't let him pass. The Ra'zac turned and mounted their steeds, motioning for Eragon to follow. The man watched them leave, signaling for the archers to lower their weapons.

The plains swept out before them, blank, flat, and desolate. There was no movement except for the breeze through the grass. Eragon sighed, wondering how long he would wander the place without his escorts. They hissed and clicked to one another, shuddering at the sight of the place. They began their journey, traveling at a brisk pace along the nearly invisible trail.

The air was dry and hot, and Eragon was sweating constantly. He came from a much colder place, and the warm weather was torturing him. Saphira seemed to be enjoying the warmer climate, and was almost in a good mood.

_Eragon, what do you think the king would make us do? _She asked suddenly.

_I think he would send us to other cities for administrative things. _Eragon said. He wiped sweat off his forehead. _I don't really know, but we are very important people. _Saphira snorted.

_Of course we are! We are the only dragon and rider pair other than him, and that means we'll be doing more than sweeping the floors. _Saphira extended a wing over Eragon, blocking the sun and cooling the air immensely.

_Thank you, Saphira. If the heat kept up like that I might have passed out. _Saphira chuckled.

_I think it's perfectly fine today, but I must think of you as well, little one. If you are in discomfort I will be as well. _She craned her neck to nudge his shoulder with her snout. _Whatever happens, this will be far more interesting than a life of pulling weeds._

_Unless the king just makes us pull weeds in the royal garden… _Eragon muttered. He looked at the short Ra'zac, who was tapping on the side of a flask he had never seen him open. "What's in that?" The Ra'zac held it up, showing the silver insignia on the side.

"Witch-oil." It said with a hiss. "Very useful in our trade. It is a form of acid, burning only things that were once part of an animal, and nothing else. You can put it on anything, and the next living thing that touches it will be burned, and the wounds do not heal for a long time."

"It sounds like a horrible thing to do." Eragon said, grimacing. The Ra'zac hissed softly in a sigh.

"We do not concern ourselves with 'good and evil', our work is about efficiency." The tall one said, turning to his twin. "Try not to lose it, or master will be in a foul mood." He turned to look at Eragon. "What is the most cunning thing you can think to do with it?" Eragon, though he didn't want to, tried his best.

"Pour it on a ladder on your way down so if someone is following you they will fall to their death, or be so badly burned they can't hold a sword." The Ra'zac clicked excitedly together.

"Excellent idea. We will have to try that next time Durza attempts to kill us." The short one said with a hiss.

Saphira growled at Eragon. _Don't encourage them._

_Sorry, they asked me. _He said, frowning. _I don't really get them, they're so…_

…_ruthless. _Saphira finished, snorting. _Hopefully, we won't have to help them in their 'trade'. I don't like the idea of pouring witch-oil on people._

_I don't either… _Eragon said, trying to sleep in the saddle while Saphira watched him.

Thomas

Thomas watched his mother arguing with a man. She had been standing in the street, reciting code words to the man to gain access, and now he wouldn't let her in. Another man knocked him aside, looking at his mother warmly.

"Well now, I thought you wouldn't come back. Forgive the old guy, he's a little paranoid. Come on in." He stepped aside, letting the pass. This was one of the worst kept buildings in Uru'baen, but the Varden didn't care about that. The man, Thomas's father, sat down opposite his mother. "So, what did you come here for?"

"The egg that disappeared." His mother said hurriedly. "It hatched for a boy from up north. The dragon was in plain sight right in the middle of town, and the Ra'zac were leading them to this city!"

"My gods…we have to get the boy away from them somehow… Has Brom been seen recently?"

"No sign of him. He should be easier to get after the creatures retreat to their lair, wherever that is. We must prepare to strike at the castle, before the king's lies can take root!"

"I agree. We must prepare for the worst."


	5. Uru'baen

The city of Uru'baen was massive, stretching out over the horizon, where Eragon could not see it. It was alive with noise, the white marble walls seeming to vibrate with the sounds of shouting, the air hot with the breath of thousands of people. Most of the noise around them died down when Eragon came in the gates on Saphira. With a deafening explosion the people cheered the arrival of another rider, all of them trying to get close to him.

The entrance couldn't have been grander. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and soldiers clad in golden armor strode alongside him, blinding the citizens with the refection of the sun. And in all of it, Saphira stood proudly, her scales gleaming in the light like hundreds of jewels. Eragon rode her through the streets, the people cheering and shouting around him. At the gates of the castle made of black rock, guards drove the people away, leading Eragon and Saphira through the halls of the great building.

Two great oaken doors opened before them, and they entered the throne room. The black rock contrasted with the pure white walkway. Eragon then saw Galbatorix. He was young, seeming to be only thirty; his black hair combed and clean, his pointed beard well-groomed. He wore a plain gray tunic, no gold or silver, no jewels of any kind, he seemed to only be a peasant in the field, but he held an air of power.

Beside the king stood Shruikan, the massive black dragon. Eragon had thought that the dragon would be in chains, forced to serve the king, but instead he stood proudly by the man's side, watching them with interest as they approached. To Eragon's astonishment, they bowed to him and Saphira.

"It is a great thing, this." Galbatorix said, his voice deep and clear. "Now the riders are to be reborn from the ashes I made in such haste, and the land will finally recover." He held out his hand and Eragon shook it, stunned. "I am Galbatorix, rider of Shruikan. You must be Eragon and Saphira. You need not call me anything but Galbatorix, though if you find a reasonable nickname I'll be fine with that." Eragon blinked several times.

"I must admit, you're not what I expected. I pictured at the very least you to be clad in pure gold!" Galbatorix laughed merrily.

"Most of what the commoners say is an exaggeration. It is human nature to be that way, and I will not even try to stop it. Welcome to Uru'baen, your new home. You will be treated as equals in all but name. My personal tailor will see you later as to getting you new clothes, and I can see to having a proper sword forged. I will train you as the riders of old did, and I will provide for everything you need."

"Thank you, sire." Galbatorix laughed.

"I told you, you don't need to call me that. Just call me Galbatorix, or if you insist then call me sir. I do not expect you to bow to my wishes, nor should you. You are a rider, and though young you are as great as I." He looked at Saphira. "My god, you are a truly marvelous sight, Saphira. Don't think I've forgotten you; your needs will be provided for as well. I will see that a proper saddle is made for you, so your rider's legs aren't torn apart by your scales." He glanced at Shruikan. "I made that mistake, and I never forgot it."

_Thank you. _Saphira said, smiling. Galbatorix shuddered, a flicker of something in his eyes. _Are you alright? _Galbatorix clutched his chest, his eyes closed. He sat back down on his stone chair, breathing heavily.

"Your voice sounds just like…Alana's…" He shook his head. "It was a time long past, I shouldn't let it bother me." He opened his eyes and looked at Eragon powerfully. "If you never learn anything else from me, even if you decided to try and take the throne from me, or if you became my enemy, remember this; never let her come to harm. Without your dragon every day of your life will be an agony. Trust me…I know it from experience." He paused. "A servant is outside the doors to take you to your quarters. When you are ready, come down to see me and we'll begin your training."

Eragon walked out of the room, the brown-clad man standing before him. The man smiled and nearly ran off, forcing Eragon to run behind him. The doors of his chambers were large enough to accommodate even Shruikan, and Saphira stepped inside easily.

The walls were paneled in oak; the bed was large with a blue quilt on it. There was a massive balcony, large enough for a dragon twice Shruikan's size to land on. Saphira stepped out onto it, seeing a large depression in the stone. Eragon saw another door, equally as large as the main ones, and stepping through it he found a study. The walls were filled with books, but he couldn't read. The great desk was a dark wood he couldn't identify, and he saw more of the massive doors to his right.

He found a large room, filled with chairs. On one side was a fireplace, and on the other was a massive painting of a silver dragon. On the mantelpiece was a silver sword, and when Eragon touched it the blade hummed. The blade was obviously not made by humans. The pommelstone was a glass ball with swirling black and white mist. There was a symbol on the blade, one he found he could read even though he had never seen it before. _Dream-Blade._ He swung the sword and it hummed very loudly. He frowned and put it back on the mantelpiece, thinking that the strange blade could be dangerous.

There was another door, and when he opened it, he found the hallway. Eragon sighed, thinking that he was truly living like a king. When he entered the bedroom Saphira sniffed his hands.

_There's something on you. _She aid, seeming alarmed. _It smells like the air before lightning strikes. _Eragon looked at his hands and saw a silver dust, probably from the sword. He rubbed his hands together and the particles fell to the floor. When he turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin from seeing the silver sword floating after him.

The blade twirled in the air, slashing at him. Thinking quickly Eragon drew the Ra'zac blade, blocking a slash. Saphira growled, pinning the blade to the ground. It melted to a puddle of silver, oozing out of her grasp and reshaping. It struck at Eragon again, and he tried to block it, but the blade cut him on the arm. It was nothing more than a scratch, but the blade stopped, floating in front of him.

Eragon reached out to grab it, but it flew away into the other room. Saphira snorted. _We should ask the king about this._ Almost immediately he felt a tendril of thought in his mind, but it wasn't Saphira.

_Ask me what? _Galbatorix said. Eragon suppressed his shock to ask.

_There's a silver sword in my chambers. It attacked me on its own, without being held by anyone! _Eragon heard the king laugh in his mind.

_That is Draumr-Sverdar, or Sverdar as it likes to be called, an intelligent weapon once wielded by a rider. It won't hurt you more than a scratch, so don't worry. The blade must taste your blood to see if you are its former owner, and then it will just go back to its resting place._

_As long as it doesn't do it again._

_It won't move another inch now that it has determined that you are not the owner. Just call for me with your mind if you need anything, Eragon. _The presence vanished. Saphira nudged Eragon's shoulder.

_We were wrong about the king, Eragon. He seems kind, but let's wait and see more of his character before we decide._

_I will. There's something not entirely right about all this. _Eragon lay on the bed. _Let it wait till morning; it has been so long since I slept on a real bed._

_Good night, little one. _Saphira said, laying her head on top of him. He was asleep almost instantly, the sword humming in the next room.

**One of my favorite creations is Sverdar the intelligent blade. It's so awesome. REVIEW!**

**That is all.**

**-Thissa the Worldmaker**


	6. Sverdar

Eragon opened his eyes slowly, seeing Saphira had moved to the balcony outside. He looked up and jerked upright, seeing the silver sword floating above him. He reached for his sword, but saw it lying in pieces on the floor. He rolled out of bed, the sword floating after him. A small presence touched Eragon's mind, and he was shocked to hear a voice. It could accurately be described as having a sharp edge, a metallic sound. It was impossible to tell if it was male or female.

_Welcome to Uru'baen, Rider. _The sword said, floating in front of him. Eragon stepped back, glancing at Saphira. _I am Sverdar, the Dream-Blade, and I have decided to let you wield me. _Eragon spotted a grey sheath lying on his bed. _So, you must learn to fight if I am to be of any real use to you. My former wielder understood the bond between rider and dragon completely, and made me able to create that bond with my holder. What is your name?_

_I am Eragon. I'm honored to have you do this. _Eragon said, strapping the sheath to his belt.

_I tire of waiting for my owner to return, and I long for the taste of blood on my blade. _The sword slid itself into the sheath. _Come on, Eragon, let's go pick a fight!_

_Pick a fight?! _Eragon asked in alarm, Saphira sniffing the blade's hilt.

_Fine, if you don't want to fight then I will, but find _something _to do! If not fight, then find someone to spar with. You must learn from me, for I am the greatest sword _and _swordsman in existence! _Sverdar paused. _It was customary for the blade to match the dragon, so shall I change my color?_

_You can do that?_

_Of course! I must admit that your dragon's blue is quite stunning. It would look better if it were stained with blood, however… _Eragon shivered at the cold words. _Take your time; I can change as much as I want due to the magic in me. I say you visit a pub near the castle called the 'The Bloody Knife'. It sounds horrible, but the place is famous for its brawls. The mead has something in it that make you angry, though it isn't permanent. You could hear some strange rumors in a pub, so I hear, and maybe you'll have a chance to fight! _Eragon glanced at Saphira.

_I don't like it, but maybe you could hear something interesting. I'll wait outside to help if anything happens. I feel that Sverdar could handle anything dangerous._

_That's the spirit, young dragon! Onward! _The blade shouted. Eragon shook his head, stepping out into the hallway.

The Bloody Knife

As they approached the building a man was thrown out the door, landing in a heap on the street. Eragon frowned, drawing Sverdar and stepping inside while Saphira watched.

The inside was a mess, the walls blackened by all the mead that had stained it. There were at least twenty men in the place, beating on each other and shouting. A spark leapt up Sverdar's blade.

_Swing, Eragon! My blade will not cut them now, but break some bones if you have to! _Eragon lost himself in the blades words, swinging the sword at a passing man. The man yelled and held his arm, a blood bruise where he had been struck. _That's it, Rider! Go on, knock them all out!_

Eragon brought the hilt down on a man's head, not really realizing what he was doing. He felt strength in his limbs that burned like fire, making him feel invincible. He swung the silver blade down on a man's hand, and he dropped his knife. Eragon strode up to the counter, smirking. The barman frowned at him, looking at his ruined tables and chairs.

"Get rid of 'em, friend!" He said, pulling out a small mallet. "Knock them into the street if you have to but save my pub!" Eragon smiled, feeling strength pulse from Sverdar's hilt.

The barman hit a man on the head with the mallet, knocking him out cold. The mallet was worn, and obviously well used. Eragon swung wildly, the feeling that the brawl gave him unlike anything he had ever had before. Soon he was fighting mindlessly, the silver sword seeming to move his limbs on its own. Eragon kicked a man in the nose, blood flying out at the others.

Within a few bloody moments the brawl was at an end, Eragon standing on a mound of bodies with Sverdar held tightly in his hand. The barman picked up a smashed chair, scowling.

"Thank ye. If this had gone on any longer I might have had to close down for the night. I'll have new chairs in the morning. What's your name?" Eragon held out his hand, the mark gleaming in the dim light.

"I am Eragon the rider." The barman gave a whoop.

"To think that I had a rider brawling in my own pub!" He kicked a man who was moaning on the floor. "Thanks again, my lord. If you ever need a drink, I'll supply it on the house."

"Thank you. I need to see to my dragon." Eragon walked out the door into the sunset, Saphira looking at him in concern.

_Don't worry. _He said, looking at his soaked clothes. _This isn't my blood._

_Don't start making this a habit, Eragon. _Was all she said as he jumped onto her bare back. Sverdar hummed in his hand, and Eragon sheathed it.

_Bloody magnificent! You're a good fighter, Eragon, and I am glad I chose you to wield me! Ah, the taste of blood on my blade… _It went silent as Saphira walked along the empty street.

_Let's not do that again any time soon. I don't want to be killed. _Saphira growled in agreement as the gates opened. The king was in the courtyard, talking to a strange man. Eragon jumped down, nodding to Galbatorix.

"Eragon, I'd like you to meet Durza." The man had red hair and maroon eyes. "Durza is a shade." Sverdar flew out of his sheath, floating in front of Durza. The king raised an eyebrow at the blade's appearance, but nothing more.

_Evil creature! _Sverdar spat, thrusting forward and stopping at the shade's nose. _I should smite you where you stand! _Durza laughed.

"I am a servant of Lord Galbatorix, and if I die, so do you." He said coldly.

"Durza is loyal, Eragon. He is sworn to serve me and the riders with me. You can trust him with your life, for he is to guard it." Galbatorix said, turning to look at the shade. "Have you found the Varden yet?"

"I have. They reside in the Beor mountains, and my army is marching there as we speak. I will see to it that none escape this time." Galbatorix nodded and Durza vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Eragon, I am having a prisoner transferred here for questioning. I will let you do that, for interrogation is a valuable skill in a time of war. Knowledge is power, and something you need. I will send for you when the prisoner arrives from Gil'ead. Until then, learn from the books in your study."

"I don't know how to read." Eragon said. Galbatorix.

"The books are magical, and will read themselves. You'll see when you open one." Galbatorix strode off, entering the city.

The study

Eragon looked at the leather-bound book in front of him, wondering what to do. He opened the book to the first page, and suddenly found the words being said in his mind. To his surprise he found that the book was about Sverdar, of all things. It was unbelievable that he had picked this book at random.

_Draumr-Sverdar is known as the first blade that can think for itself. It was first wielded by the rider Artanis Fireblood. The blade became sentient when it was imbued with powerful magic after its owner's death. When it chooses a new wielder it forges a slow bond with him or her, similar to the bond between dragon and rider._

Eragon took all this in, holing the sword in front of him.

_The blade is capable of incredible feats of strength, and can use magic on its own. It is not known how it does this, but the fact remains. Its personality can be described as slightly eccentric, often doing foolish things for a taste of blood. It has been known to fight on its own at times, usually when the wielder has fallen. It will stay by the owner's side until his or her death, defending them from anything seen as a threat._

_I think only some of that is right…_The blade said.

_It is known that the sword is capable of extending to other blades, an action that allows it to control hundreds of weapons to defend its master. There are many things which are not known about this blade, and not all of its powers have been discovered. The sword, at the time of this writing, is over two-thousand years old. It has once been seen wielded by a young dragon, which it had bonded completely with. The following is an incomplete list of the sword's wielders:_

_Artanis Fireblood rider of Mirage Mirrorscales_

_Galbatorix Tiermborn rider of Alana Lunari_

_Miscal the green dragon, only dragon capable of wielding a sword_

_Artanis Fireblood (reincarnated)_

_Brom Hiroter rider of Saphira Brightscales_

Eragon jerked with surprise at the name. It couldn't be possible!

_The blade is currently in the possession of Eragon Garrowson. _The book went silent.

Brom, a rider! And not just a rider, but his dragon was named Saphira as well! Sverdar spoke to him then.

_Brom was a good man and he didn't deserve to have Saphira die. _It said. _He had lost his own sword, and I helped him to kill Morzan. Yes, he was the same man from your home._

_Why didn't I see it before! That's how he knew so much about dragons! _Eragon put the book away, sitting back in the chair to think. Brom was a rider, and Saphira was named after his lost dragon. He decided that he would have to go to the man and find out the entire story. Sverdar floated up and slid into its sheath humming softly.

_You will discover the truth soon enough. _It said. Eragon strode out to the dragonroost, seeing that Saphira was asleep in the bowl in the stone. He looked out at the stars, most of them blacked out by the light of the city.

_One day I will discover the truth, Sverdar. One day…_


End file.
